Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel resonator for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a wheel resonator for a vehicle, which is manufactured to have a structure having predetermined tension and mounted on a rim portion of a wheel, thereby reducing noise at a resonant frequency band in a tire.
Description of Related Art
In general, an aluminum wheel for a vehicle includes a horizontal body portion which is exposed to the outside, and a rim portion which is formed integrally with the horizontal body portion and on which a tire is mounted.
The tire, which is mounted on the rim portion of the wheel for a vehicle, consistently causes friction with a road surface while the vehicle travels, such that noise is inevitably generated in the tire, and this noise is reflected between an inner surface of the tire and the rim, which causes resonance.
The resonance of noise, which is generated in the inside between the tire and the rim portion, is transmitted to the interior of the vehicle as a sound having a predetermined peak, which causes noise in the interior of the vehicle.
Therefore, as a method of reducing resonant noise in the tire, a method of mounting a resonator on the rim portion of the wheel is applied.
Here, a wheel resonator for a vehicle in the related art will be described below.
The attached FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional perspective view illustrating a wheel resonator in the related art.
A wheel resonator 10 in the related art is formed in a flat tubular structure that has a resonant chamber 12 with a predetermined internal volume and is manufactured so that rim portion fastening ends 14 protrude at both ends of the resonant chamber 12, and several wheel resonators 10 are mounted on the rim portion 22 of the wheel 20 at equal intervals in a circumferential direction.
In particular, a separate fastening structure needs to be formed on the rim portion 22 in order to mount the wheel resonator 10 in the related art on the rim portion 22 of the wheel 20.
That is, separate support walls 24 need to integrally protrude at both sides of the rim portion 22, and fitting grooves 26 need to be formed on inner surfaces of the support walls 24.
Resonant holes 16 are formed at side portions of the resonator 10, and as a result, separate through grooves 28, which are matched with the resonant holes, need to be further processed in the support walls 24 of the rim portion 22.
Therefore, the resonator 10 in the related art is completely mounted to the wheel 20 by coupling the fastening ends 14, which are formed at both ends of the wheel resonator 10, to the fitting grooves 26 that are formed in the support walls 24 of the rim portion 22, and the resonant chamber 12 of the wheel resonator 10 serves to reduce noise at a resonant frequency band in the tire.
However, since the wheel resonator in the related art is fastened by being fitted into the rim portion, there are the following problems.
First, since an additional support wall structure needs to be formed on the rim portion of the wheel in order to fasten the wheel resonator in a way that the wheel resonator is fitted into the rim portion, there are problems in that costs required to manufacture the wheel are increased, and a weight of the wheel is increased.
Second, when the wheel resonator is fastened to the wheel in a way that the wheel resonator is fitted into the wheel, the wheel eventually holds the resonator, and as a result, external force, such as consistent frictional force between the tire and the road surface and consistent rotational force of the wheel, is applied to the resonator, such that there is concern that the fastened state of the resonator will be loosened, and the resonator will deviate from the rim portion.
Third, since several separated resonators are mounted on the rim portion of the wheel, it is difficult to maintain a wheel balance.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.